duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran - (1987) - The Strange Behaviour Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now · 2015-18: paper gods 'Tour dates: ' *[- 16 March: Fukuoka (Japan)|[1987-03-16 Fukuoka (Japan), Shimin Kaikan]] *[- 17 March: Fukuoka (Japan)|[1987-03-17 Fukuoka (Japan), Shimin Kaikan]] *[- 19 March: Nagoya (Japan)|[1987-03-19 Nagoya (Japan), Kokusai Tenjujyo]] *[- 21 March: Tokyo (Japan)|[1987-03-21 Tokyo (Japan), Korakuen Stadium]] *[- 22 March: Tokyo (Japan)|[1987-03-22 Tokyo (Japan), Korakuen Stadium]] *[- 24 March: Osaka (Japan)|[1987-03-24 Osaka (Japan), Nishinomiya Stadium]] *[- 30 March: Brussels (Belgium)|[1987-03-30 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National]] *[- 31 March: Brussels (Belgium)|[1987-03-31 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National]] *[- 1 April: Lille (France)|[1987-04-01 Lille (France), Salle Espace de la Foire]] *[- 2 April: Paris (France)|[1987-04-02 Paris (France), Bercy]] *[- 3 April: Paris (France)|[1987-04-03 Paris (France), Bercy]] *[- 5 April: Stuttgart (Germany)|[1987-04-05 Stuttgart (Germany), Schleyerhalle]] *[- 6 April: Cologne (Germany)|[1987-04-06 Cologne (Germany), Sporthalle]] *[- 7 April: Essen (Germany)|[1987-04-07 Essen (Germany), Grugahalle]] *[- 9 April: Oslo (Norway)|[1987-04-09 Oslo (Norway), Drammenshallen]] *[- 10 April: Gothenburg (Sweden)|[1987-04-10 Gothenburg (Sweden), Scandinavium]] *[- 11 April: Stockholm (Sweden)|[1987-04-11 Stockholm (Sweden), Isstadion]] *[- 13 April: Copenhagen (Denmark)|[1987-04-13 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen]] *[- 14 April: Copenhagen (Denmark)|[1987-04-14 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen]] *[- 16 April: Berlin (Germany)|[1987-04-16 Berlin (Germany), Deutschlandhalle]] *[- 17 April: Hamburg (Germany)|[1987-04-17 Hamburg (Germany), Sporthalle]] *1987-04-18 Hannover (Germany), Eilenriedehalle *cancelled* *[- 21 April: Dublin (Ireland)|[1987-04-21 Dublin (Ireland), Royal Dublin Society Exhibition Hall]] *[- 23 April: Belfast (UK)|[1987-04-23 Belfast (UK), King's Hall]] *[- 25 April: Leeds (UK)|[1987-04-25 Leeds (UK), Queenshall]] *[- 26 April: Liverpool (UK)|[1987-04-26 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre]] *[- 27 April: Manchester (UK)|[1987-04-27 Manchester (UK), Apollo]] *[- 28 April: Edinburgh (UK)|[1987-04-28 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse]] *[- 29 April: Edinburgh (UK)|[1987-04-29 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse]] *[- 1 May: Lyon (France)|[1987-05-01 Lyon (France), Palais des Sports]] *[- 2 May: Fréjus (France)|[1987-05-02 Fréjus (France), Les Arenes]] *[- 3 May: Toulouse (France)|[1987-05-03 Toulouse (France), Palais des Sports]] *[- 5 May: Zürich (Switzerland)|[1987-05-05 Zürich (Switzerland), Hallenstadion]] *[- 7 May: Rotterdam (The Netherlands)|[1987-05-07 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy]] *[- 8 May: Rotterdam (The Netherlands)|[1987-05-08 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy]] *[- 9 May: Frankfurt (Germany)|[1987-05-09 Frankfurt (Germany), Festhalle]] *[- 10 May: Munich (Germany)|[1987-05-10 Munich (Germany), Olympiahalle]] *[- 12 May: Vienna (Austria)|[1987-05-12 Vienna (Austria), Stadthalle]] *[- 15 May: Birmingham (UK)|[1987-05-15 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 16 May: Brighton (UK)|[1987-05-16 Brighton (UK), Conference Centre]] *[- 17 May: London (UK)|[1987-05-17 London (UK), Empire Ball Room]] *[- 18 May: London (UK)|[1987-05-18 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 19 May: London (UK)|[1987-05-19 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 20 May: London (UK)|[1987-05-20 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 23 May: Madrid (Spain)|[1987-05-23 Madrid (Spain), Palacio Muncipal]] *[- 24 May: Valencia (Spain)|[1987-05-24 Valencia (Spain), Estadio Muncipal Fuente de San Luis]] *[- 25 May: Barcelona (Spain)|[1987-05-25 Barcelona (Spain), Palacio de los Deportes]] *[- 28 May: Palermo (Italy)|[1987-05-28 Palermo (Italy), Stadio la Favorita]] *[- 30 May: Bari (Italy)|[1987-05-30 Bari (Italy), Stadio Comunale]] *[- 31 May: Cava dei Tirreni (Italy)|[1987-05-31 Cava dei Tirreni (Italy), Stadio Comunale]] *[- 1 June: Rome (Italy)|[1987-06-01 Rome (Italy), Stadio Flaminio]] *[- 4 June: Modena (Italy)|[1987-06-04 Modena (Italy), Stadio Comunale]] *[- 5 June: Milan (Italy)|[1987-06-05 Milan (Italy), Stadio S. Siro]] *[- 7 June: Florence (Italy)|[1987-06-07 Florence (Italy), Stadio Comunale]] *[- 18 June: Worcester, MA (USA)|[1987-06-18 Worcester MA (USA), Worcester Centrum]] *[- 20 June: Hartford, CT (USA)|[1987-06-20 Hartford CT (USA), Civic Center]] *[- 22 June: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[1987-06-22 Philadelphia PA (USA), Spectrum]] *1987-06-23 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden *[- 24 June: New York, NY (USA)|[1987-06-24 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden]] *[- 25 June: Saratoga Springs, NY (USA)|[1987-06-25 Saratoga Springs NY (USA), Performing Arts Center]] *[- 26 June: Rochester, NY (USA)|[1987-06-26 Rochester NY (USA), Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center]] *[- 29 June: Cuyahoga, OH (USA)|[1987-06-29 Cuyahoga Falls OH (USA), Blossom Music Center]] *1987-06-30 Cincinnati OH (USA), Riverbend Music Center *[- 1 July: Milwaukee, WI (USA)|[1987-07-01 Milwaukee WI (USA), Marcus Amphitheater]] *1987-07-02 Grand Rapids MI (USA), Welsh Auditorium *1987-07-03 Cedar Rapids IA (USA), Five Seasons Center *1987-07-06 Detroit MI (USA), Joe Louis Arena *[- 8 July: Chicago, IL (USA)|[1987-07-08 Chicago IL (USA), Poplar Creek Music Theatre]] *1987-07-10 Louisville KY (USA), Louisville Gardens *[- 11 July: Pittsburgh, PA (USA)|[1987-07-11 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Civic Arena]] *1987-07-13 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavillion *1987-07-14 Hampton VA (USA), Coliseum *cancelled* *[- 15 July: Charlotte, NC (USA)|[1987-07-15 Charlotte NC (USA), Coliseum]] *[- 17 July: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[1987-07-17 Atlanta GA (USA), Six Flags Over Georgia]] *1987-07-18 Nashville TN (USA), Starwood Amphitheatre *1987-07-20 Bonner Springs (Kansas City) MO (USA), Sandstone Amphitheater *1987-07-22 Phoenix AZ (USA), Compton Terrace *1987-07-24 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum *1987-07-24 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Lhasa Club *[- 25 July: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1987-07-25 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum]] *[- 27 July: Irvine, CA (USA)|[1987-07-27 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre]] *[- 28 July: San Diego, CA (USA)|[1987-07-28 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena]] *1987-07-30 Sacramento CA (USA), Cal Expo *[- 31 July: Mountain View, CA (USA)|[1987-07-31 Mountain View CA (USA), Shoreline Amphitheatre]] *1987-08-07 San Juan (Puerto Rico), El Coliseo Roberto Clemente *1987-08-08 San Juan (Puerto Rico), El Coliseo Roberto Clemente *1987-08-10 Arlington TX (USA), Six Flags Music Mill Amphitheatre *1987-08-12 Denver CO (USA), Mile High Stadium *[- 14 August: Portland, OR (USA)|[1987-08-14 Portland OR (USA), Portland Civic Stadium]] *1987-08-15 Vancouver BC (Canada), British Columbia Place Stadium *1987-08-17 Alberta AB (Canada) Commonwealth Stadium *1987-08-19 Winnipeg MB (Canada), Winnipeg Stadium *[- 24 August: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[1987-08-24 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson CNE Stadium]] *1987-08-25 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson CNE Stadium *1987-08-28 Ottawa ON (Canada), Lansdowne Park *[- 30 August: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[1987-08-30 Montreal QC (Canada), Olympic Stadium]] *[- 31 August: New York, NY (USA)|[1987-08-31 New York NY (USA), Beacon Theater]] *[- 8 January: Rio de Janeiro (Brazil)|[1988-01-08 Rio de Janeiro (Brazil), Praca da Apoteose]] *[- 15 January: São Paulo (Brazil)|[1988-01-15 São Paulo (Brazil), Estadio do Morumbi]] Category:Duran Duran Tours